1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved and simplified arrangement for Internet access and more particularly, is directed to an improved Internet access device which brings Internet access to non-computer users at a lower cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art arrangements for accessing the Internet have generally been either a conventional terminal such as VT100 type terminal, or more recently, a personal computer using a SLIP/PPP type of connection. However, problems have existed with both of these types of mechanisms for accessing the Internet. Terminals such as the VT100 are text based and do not provide the graphical environment that users have come to expect in light of the popularity of the Windows.RTM. and MacIntosh.RTM. environment, or the like. Further, World Wide Web access has been limited with respect to text based terminals and has been basically useable only for text based Internet access and is therefore limited generally to e-mail or the like. Furthermore, the syntax and command structure that is generally used on these types of terminals as well as the fact that they must still be connected to an Internet service provider of some type, have limited the availability and usability of these systems for a non-computer user.
The recent personal computer revolution has provided a mechanism by which users can use a graphical interface to connect to either the World Wide Web or the Internet. However, the cost of a personal computer and the accompanying devices are prohibitive.
One of the factors slowing the wider deployment of the Internet is that it requires an expertise level which is quite high. Today's computer are difficult to use and require significant levels of expertise, generally built over many years of computer use. Also, non-computer users are quite often intimidated by the technology of computers. This invention is directed towards non-computer users, with an ease of use as one of the primary goals. Using a conventional television for the display (which is percieved and used by many people) reduces the intimidation factor many individuals would have. As even non-computer users are familiar with television from their use with VCRs, Nintendo.RTM. or the like the intimidation factor is reduced.
Furthermore, security concerns have prevented a wide acceptance of the Internet and in particular, the use of the Internet for on-line ordering of products has been limited.